disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Taniec rządzi w Japonii
|} Made in Japan (pol. Taniec rządzi w Japonii) - specjalny finał drugiego sezonu serialu Taniec rządzi. Premiera w USA odbyła się 17 sierpnia 2012. Pierwotnie miał być filmem. Opis Pracownik Watanabe Global wpada na pomysł, żeby zrobić grę z ekipą Taniec rządzi. 3 tygodnie później w USA odbywają się zawody, w którym zwycięski program taneczny Taniec rządzi poleci do Tokio i wygrywa Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Mają lecieć prywatnym odrzutowcem, ale Rocky panikuje, i CeCe załatwia jej hipnotyzera - Shelly, żeby pomogła Rocky wyleczyć jej strach. Gdy Rocky jest wciąż zahipnotyzowana, CeCe sugeruje, żeby Shelly sprawiła, żeby Rocky była mogła się bawić i gdy CeCe pociera ramię Rocky mówiąc "Wsiadaj na pokład, Rocky" to Rocky robi wszystko czego ona pragnie. Rocky, CeCe, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Flynn, Henry, Gary i Georgia znajdują się na pokładzie samolotu i Henry przynosi nawet swojego androida - Andy'ego. Ty uzyskuje kontakt z Deuce'em przez tablet. Jak przyjeżdżają do Tokio to Gunther i Tinka tracą bagaże, ale kupują nowe ubrania. Czworo tancerzy idą do studia, w której znajdą się w grze, a wnuki Pana Watanabe'a zrobili aplikację do gry przed jego wydaniem. Po tym, jak Pan Watanabe się dowiaduje o tym, to Rocky próbuje z nim porozmawiać i kończy się to anulowaniem współpracy. Gary załatwia z Panem Watanabe'em, by ponownie przywrócić grę, ale za to, Rocky i CeCe muszą zostać wywalone z Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Później wszyscy zostają wywaleni z hotelu i muszą załatwić sobie sami powrót do domu. Później Rocky odbiera telefon CeCe, w którym dzwoni Shelly i Rocky dowiaduje się, że gdy CeCe powie "Wsiadaj na pokład, Rocky" to ona zrobi wszystko czego ona chce i gdy przychodzi CeCe to się kłócą i ich przyjaźń tymczasowo się kończy. Tymczasem Tinka jest deportowana do starego kraju po przypadkowym uderzeniu strażnika, ale Rocky i CeCe przekonali strażników, by wysłali Gunthera i Tinkę z powrotem do USA. Następnie aplikacja, którą zrobiły wnuki Pana Watanabe'a zawierał wirusa, który zatrzymuje wszystkie komputery, ale Henry, który chce powstrzymać aplikację, lecz nie można pominąć zapory - firewalla. Wirus przedostaje się do Watanabe Global i do ramy głównej. W końcówce Rocky i CeCe starają się przywrócić wszystko z powrotem, a na koniec wykonują piosenkę "Made In Japan". Na samym końcu, Deuce rozmawia przez tablet, zdając sobie sprawę, że wszyscy już wyjechali z Tokio. Piosenki * Where's the Party/Don't Push Me/Show Ya How (Dave Aude Medley) * Shake It Up * Fashion Is My Kryptonite * Shake Your Euphenism * Total Access * The Same Heart * Calling All The Monsters * Made In Japan Obsada Główna * Bella Thorne jako CeCe Jones * Zendaya jako Rocky Blue * Davis Cleveland jako Flynn Jones * Roshon Fegan jako Ty Blue * Adam Irigoyen jako Deuce Martinez * Kenton Duty jako Gunther Hessenheffer * Caroline Sunshine jako Tinka Hessenheffer Nawracająca * Anita Barone jako Georgia Jones * R. Brandon Johnson jako Gary Wilde * Buddy Handleson jako Henry Dillon Gościnna * Keone Young jako Pan Watanabe * Anna Akana jako Tomoka * Ally Maki jako Keiko Ishizuka * Gaku Space jako Oficer #1 * Tadashi Kondo jako Oficer #2 * Cole Plante jako on sam * Blue Man Group jako oni sami * Brian Tee jako Pan Itou * Adam Wylie jako Andy * Deedee Rescher jako Shelly Goldfeder * Amy Okuda jako Hideko * Karen Maruyama jako Mitchie * Albert Kuo jako Ichiro * Christopher Naoki Lee jako Genta * Takayo Fischer jako Matka Watanabe'a * Tadamori Yagi jako Oficer #3 * Taishi Mizuno jako Biznesmen * Tohoru Masamune jako Wykonawca #1 Promo =QaPqU045JGQ =dMDmlC4Tafs&feature=youtube_gdata_player =iBFfPpNgVQg&feature=player_embedded =T0o06O44MsY Ścieżka dźwiękowa !! OSOBNY ARTYKUŁ: Shake It Up: Made in Japan Ciekawostki * Film został ogłoszony w 2011 przez Licensing International Expo w czerwcu. * Piosenka w tym odcinku / mini-filmie, którego nazwa jest Made In Japan, będą wykonywane przez Belle Thorne i Zendaye Coleman. * Bella i Zendaya zaśpiewają 3 nowe utwory, które znajdą się w filmie. W drugim promo można usłyszeć te 3 utwory. Są one nazywane: Made In Japan, Fashion Is My Kryptonite (pierwszy singiel z soundtracku) oraz Same Heart. * Ścieżka dźwiękowa do tego filmu będzie nazywać się Shake It Up: Made In Japan (album). Jej pierwszy singiel ukaże się 20 lipca. * Zapowiedź tego odcinka został pokazany podczas premiery filmu Disney Channel Original Movie pt: Let It Shine. * Rocky i CeCe będą śpiewać w tym filmie, jak widać w promo powyżej. * Jest to trzecie (pierwsze był Meatball It Up, a drugie Papugowanie rządzi) wspomnienie o innym studiu Taniec rządzi. Ale jest to pierwszy raz gdy wspominają więcej niż jedno studio. * Dziewczyna, która grała rolę Keiko wystąpiła także w filmie "ICarly leci do Japonii" (ang. "iGo To Japan") * Jest to drugi odcinek po Taniec rządzi w L.A., który nie kończy się na "It Up" i jest to drugi odcinek, który trwa więcej niż 30 minut. * Jest to ostatni odcinek, w którym występuje Kenton Duty. * Jest to pierwsza oficjalna wzmianka dotycząca bliskości Gunthera i Tinki. * Jest to drugi odcinek specjalny, w którym są obecne wszystkie osoby z głównej obsady. Odcinek Taniec rządzi w Japonii po polsku część 1 Taniec rządzi w Japonii po polsku część 2 Taniec rządzi w Japonii po polsku część 3 Made in Japan po angielsku Galeria Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tutaj